Jaime Lannister
Ser Jaime Lannister, also known as the Kingslayer, is the second child and first-born son of Lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock and his wife Lady Joanna, also of House Lannister. Raised to the Kingsguard of the Mad King Aerys II Targaryen at the age of 15, Jaime became the youngest member in the history of the prestigious knightly order. He earned the derogatory nickname "Kingslayer" when he infamously slew King Aerys near the end of Robert's Rebellion, an act condemned as treason by many. For most of his life, Jaime has had a secretly incestuous relationship with his twin sister, Queen Cersei. He has fathered three children by her: Joffrey, Mycella, and Tommen, though most of the realm believes their father to be Cersei's husband, King Robert I Baratheon. In the novels, Jaime Lannister serves as one of the two main antagonists (alongside Queen Cersei) of A Game of Thrones. In A Storm of Swords, Jaime becomes a POV character. In the TV show, he served as one of the two main antagonists of Season 1, alongside Cersei. During Seasons 2 and 3, he became an anti-hero, and since Season 4, he has become a major protagonist, though still has some anti-heroic qualities. In the television series, he was portrayed by . Characteristics Jaime is the warrior, and most of his skills lie in that area. He has little interest in politics, intrigue and leadership, though he has exceptional skill in the latter when it comes to military matters. Jaime has the Lannister look, bright green eyes and his long curly hair is golden. He is considered to be an extremely handsome, has comely features and has a "smile that cut like a knife". He dresses in white, like any member of the Kingsguard when on duty, but he also wears his family colors and distinctive armor of his own: gold-plated, with a lion's-head helm at other times. Early in life, Jaime comes off as an amoral, arrogant, traitorous and dishonorable man, a code of conduct similar to his sister Cersei. However, he is changed by his imprisonment and prolonged exposure to Brienne's stubborn adherence to a code of honour. He sees his adversity as a blank page for him to write a new history, jokingly thinking to himself he might become Gold Hand the Good and noting "this is what justice feels like" even when doling it out to men in Lannister colors. Because he has done reprehensible and iniquitous acts he has such a bad reputation, everything he says is usually cast in the worst possible light. An offhand joke is taken as a grave threat by others, just because it is spoken by the Kingslayer. And as for honor, Jaime took his Kingsgaurd vows, but when they conflict, he chooses a course of action and follows it to its conclusion, no matter the consequence. Unlike his sister, he is shown to care for his brother Tyrion. When he found out that Eddard Stark had Tyrion imprisoned, he proceeded to attack his men in retaliation. Jaime Lannister was an expert swordsman, having been knighted at 15 years old and become renowned as one of the best swordsmen in Westeros and one of the deadliest of the Kingsguard. However, after losing his hand, his skills have rotted considerably and he is forced to rely on his wits far more prominently. Gallery MagaliVilleneuve JaimeLannister.jpg|Jaime's appearance during the first novel. Jaime Lannister.jpg|Jaime Lannister portrayed by Nikolaj Coster-Waldau in the HBO series. Lannister twins by arkoniel.jpg|The Lannister twins by Mathia Arkoniel. JaimeEW.png Jaime lannister by nordheimer-d9h3hcn.jpg IMG 6660.jpg|Jaime in Season 8. JaimeS8promo.jpg Deaths of cesari and jamie.jpg|Jaime and Cersei's final moments together before their deaths. Quote Trivia *Alongside his brother Tyrion, Jaime is considered to be the least vile of the Lannisters. External links *Jaime Lannister on Heroes Wiki. *Jaime Lannister at Game of Thrones Wiki. * at Wikipedia. Navigation pl:Jaime Lannister Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Book Villains Category:Honorable Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:In Love Category:Dark Knights Category:Trickster Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic Category:Wrathful Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Grey Zone Category:Wealthy Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Blackmailers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Hypocrites Category:Provoker Category:Misanthropes Category:Scapegoat Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Sophisticated Category:Protective Category:Nemesis Category:Perverts Category:Minion Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Brutes Category:Mutilators Category:Fighters Category:Rapists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous